My Version Of Glass Houses
by Kita-Collins
Summary: This is my version of Glass Houses. What if Bishop was plotting against Amelie to take over Morganville? Who will he use to assist him?
1. Glass House

Claire's POV

On the day Claire Danvers became a member of the Glass House someone had beat her up.  
It wasn't just any someone, though; it was Monica Morrell, Queen Bitch of Morganville.  
"Shit." Claire breathed, as she studied the bruises on her face – they were pretty bad. She couldn't stay here, not tonight. Not ever. So she decided to move off campus, her mom would completely flip. She wasn't going to risk her life for _mommy's_ sake.  
Claire went down to reception and asked for a list of houses she could rent out, with telephone numbers to contact them. The first house Claire tried said they were full and hung up before she could say. "Thank you." So she tried the second one and again, still, no luck.  
She didn't even bother with the third - too expensive. When she got to the fourth it said:  
_THREE ROOMMATES SEEKING FOURTH, Huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent, and utilities_. Which was… Ok. _I guess_. She wasn't sure whether she could afford 'reasonable' but she wasn't looking for 'dirt cheap'. She decided to give it a go and hope for the best. Worst case scenario they kick her out onto the street for looking so… ugly. When she dialled the number, it went to an answering machine with a young-sounding girl voice.  
"Hello, you've reached the Glass House. If you're looking for Michael, he sleeps days. If you're looking for Shane, good luck with that, 'cause we never know where the hell that slacker is" – distant laughter from, what sounded like, two people – "And if you're looking for Eve, she works at the coffee shop, at common grounds. If you're looking to audition for the room, come on by. It's 716 West Lot Street." More laughter, then a beep.  
"Hi um my names Claire Danvers… I was um calling about the um room thingy. Sorry." Then she hung up. She looked through the rest of the list, none others looked better, or cheaper, than 'Glass House'.  
So Claire packed her things and called a cab to check it out.

The ride was extortionate! $25 for a 5 minute ride. When she got out she thought about shooting him the finger as he drove away, but he looked kind of scary, and besides, she really wasn't the kind of girl who did that sort of thing.  
She turned round to look for number 716, when she realized she was right in front of it. The person on the phone was exactly right in the description; it was like something off a movie, a mansion!  
She went up to the door and knocked, she hit the bruises on her knuckles, from punching Monica, and winced feeling tears sting her eyes. She thought no one would answer, and was about to turn round, when suddenly the door opened a bit to reveal a tall guy, who looked about 18? He had brown, shaggy, un-evenly cut hair and brown eyes. He was a muscular guy and tall to match it. Claire was only up to his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" He said with an incredibly hot husky voice.  
"Um, hi my name's Claire; I came here about your spare room?" He studied her face long and hard.  
"My names Shane, hi, where'd you come from?" He asked still looking at her collection of bruises.  
"The dorms," Claire said, "But I can't go back, they beat me up and pushed me down the stairs. I can't go back, they'll kill me!"  
"Whoa, hold up girl, I just asked where you came from." Then he looked past her and onto the street, "Which chick beat you up?"  
"How did you know it was a –."  
"Trust me, if it were a boy you'd be in hospital. Now, come on, im not going to bite your head off, who beat you up?" He said flashing a smile.  
"M-Monica." His smile faded instantly. _That can't be good_. "Get in," He said standing away from the door frame, "Hurry." When she stepped inside, for some strange reason, she instantly felt safe, but still unwanted. "You go sit down for a minute," he said gesturing to the living room, "I've just got some calls to make."  
And with that he left, heading into the kitchen. _That really can't be good_. "You want anything?" Shane said, poking his head round the kitchen door, "We've got chili, coke, a bus ticket home."  
"Coke sounds nice and chili" She said. He smiled then said. "Good choice." She smiled back.  
Moments later he came back in with two chili bowls and two cokes. Claire wasn't sure whether to ask Shane what was so bad about Monica, but she was curious. "So whats up with Monica has anything happened between you and her before?"  
"Not like you're thinking kiddo." He said, not looking up from his chili. "But we did hook up once, and trust me, never doing that again!"  
"So what did happen, because I can tell there's something wrong?" This time he did look up, directly at her. She'd never had a hot boy's full attention on her, a wimpy bookworm. She felt her cheeks burn up.  
"I got on her shit list, like you," He said nodding her way, "And she burnt my house… I got out, barely, but my sister, I couldn't save her, no one could."  
"Im so sorry," She heard herself say.  
"Why are you sorry?" He said, still looking at her, "Because you weren't there to do anything?" He was right, she felt a bit stupid for saying that now, but it seemed the right thing to say anyway. She jumped when the front door opened to reveal a cute goth girl with a rice white face and black eyeliner, lipstick and eye shadow. Her hair was black and shoulder length, she was wearing a black corset dress with red lace underneath.  
"Hey," She said looking over at Shane, "Who's the stray? You beat her up before she came in?"  
"Bite me." Shane shot back, "She turned up on the doorstep looking to rent out the spare room." The goth girl nodded her head in acknowledgement then came over to sit next to Claire.


	2. Can She Stay?

Claire's POV

"Hey," The goth said looking over at Shane, "Who's the stray? You beat her up before she came in?"  
"Bite me." Shane shot back, "She turned up on the doorstep looking to rent out the spare room." The goth girl nodded her head in acknowledgement then came over to sit next to Claire.  
"Hey," She said, "Im Eve, thank god for another girl in this house." She said sighing in relief, then thumped back against the couch.  
"Michael will be here at 5, you can speak to him then…" She suddenly glanced to Shane with worry in her eyes; Shane gave the same expression in return.  
"I don't think this is such a good idea Eve she's from campus, she won't know."  
"Know what?" Claire asked.  
Eve and Shane were still looking at each other when Shane said "Eve, your choice, we tell her and put her life at risk or send her back to campus, and either one she could get killed."  
Eve gave Claire a sideways glance then said "Why what happened?"  
"Well," Shane said, "Claire got on Monica's shit list; she beat Claire up _pretty_ bad. Don't you think?" Eve faced Claire to study her bruises.  
"Yeh," She said in a small voice, "Well in truth it's not up to me Collins, Michael's the landlord, but god do I hope he says yes. So are you okay an all?"  
She opened her mouth but Shane beat her to it. "She'll be fine now she had some chili."  
"Oh, um, he didn't give you the oh-my-god sauce did he?" Eve said to Claire.  
"No." Claire said and couldn't help but giggle.  
"I think you'll fit in just fine." Shane said to Claire, Eve nodded in agreement. Claire hadn't really paid close attention to Shane until now. _God he's so hot_! She must have been blushing because then Shane said. "What? Awww you're not embarrassed are you? That's cute. How old are you again… just out if interest." "17," She said, still blushing, "You?"  
"Eve's 17 too, Im 18." He said looking strangely at her, his expression was annoyingly unreadable.

Shane's POV

Loads of time had passed while me, Eve and Claire were joking around, that I hadn't realized the time.  
"Hey," I said, "Its 6pm, should Michael be here by now?" Then Claire and Eve stopped laughing and looked at each other.  
"Damn," Eve said, "Your right, Michael should be here by now." And as if Michael had heard her, the front door opened Michael was standing there, he was around my height and age, with blonde shaggy hair, like mine but more neat.  
He had a guitar case in his hands and he looked, as always, pale. "Hi guys," He said, "Sorry im late the gig kind of over ran." He was going to say something else, but didn't when he saw Claire.  
"So who brought in the stray?" He asked.  
"Shane," Eve said, "But she's here for the extra room." Then Eve glanced at the clock, "Oh, shoot sorry cupcakes, but vampire diaries' on in 5, bye."  
"Honestly," I said, "If you ever call me cupcake again I swear they'll be trouble, _sweetie_." Eve just flipped me off stood up, kissed Claire on the cheek then ran up the stairs, making horrible banging noises as she went.  
_Wow talk about over excessive foot ware_! "Shane," Michael said, walking into the living room, "Could you give me and Claire a moment please."  
I gave Claire a sideways glance but didn't move.  
Michael could probably tell I wasn't going to either so he sighed and said "Alright then, Claire how old are you?"  
"17," she said, "Nearly 18 though."  
Michael looked at her strangely, "Well sorry kid, cant except people under 18."  
"But you've got Eve and she's 17, like me!"  
"That's different, you don't understand." And it looked like she didn't, Michael paused studying her then looked at her as if he'd never seen her before, "What happened to you?"  
"Monica and her disciples beat up Claire," I said, "Mikey, im all for keeping it low and that but… She nearly died in there and she's got no friends on campus, so I guess maybe it's best to keep her here where she has someone to protect her," I paused, looked at Claire, then carried on "Or send her back to let Monica finish her off, and that, bro, wouldn't be too clever."  
Michael and me exchanged long hard looks. I hoped it would work, Claire was cool… I guess . "Alright," Michael said, still looking at me. Then he turned to Claire and said "Shane can show you to your room, for now, tomorrow we talk… All of us, if you're staying then you need to know."  
"Know what?" Claire asked.  
I smiled at her then said "Don't worry for now, you'll find out tomorrow." Then in that moment I realized how amazing Claire looked, under all the bruising. Her hair was dark and long, down to her elbows. Her eyes were a vivid blue; they sparkled like sapphires in the light. She was _beautiful_.

She was just about to close her bedroom door when I grabbed hold of her hand, she flinched. "Hey," I said smiling, "I know you got beat up but im not going to hurt you, calm down, okay? Anyway I was just thinking… Are you doing anything tomorrow, like in the afternoon?"  
"Ive got classes but I'll be home by 3, why?" She was blushing like crazy.  
"I was wandering if you wanted to go out, to dinner I mean, with me?" I couldn't speak I was so nervous to ask her. What if she'd say no, I'd look like a complete dick? Of course she'd say no, she only just got here.  
"Sure," Claire said, "I'd like that." She said smiling at me with burning red cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Cool," I said, "And by the way you look cute when you blush." And then I left for my room.


	3. Vampires?

Claire's POV

She closed the door and got into an old t-shirt she could wear to bed.  
Then it hit her, _Omg, a boy just asked me out on a date, and said I looked cute. Omg_! She couldn't get to sleep, all she could think about was Shane and that secret,_ what was it? And why was Michael so… pale_?  
When she finally fell asleep she dreamt of Michael, _Michael in my dream wow_, as a vampire… a Vampire, with a capital V!  
Eve and Claire were backing up against a wall with Michael coming towards them with crimson coloured eyes and fangs down.  
It was terrifying. Suddenly Michael lunged for her and then… then it all went dark. She woke up gasping for breath and sweating like mad.  
She looked over towards the clock, in her new room, it was 2:30. She didn't want to go back to sleep though, not after that.  
Not ever, _but why a vampire_? She decided to let it pass, it's only a dream anyway, and grabbed her clothes to get a shower. As she was finishing the foundation, to mostly hide her bruises, she heard a crash from downstairs.  
She ran out from the bathroom and sprinted down the stairs, closely followed by Eve and Shane. Claire was expecting it to be Michael, but there was no one there.  
"Okay," Shane breathed, "Everyone heard that right?"  
"Yeh," Claire and Eve both chorused. "What was it, there's… no one here." Claire whispered.  
Then suddenly Michael fell from the ceiling. _Literally fell_!  
"Shit," Michael groaned, "Sorry guys, I was kind of practising." He gave a weary smile, and then his eyes fell on Claire.  
She realized her mouth was open, so she quickly shut it.  
"Ah," Michael said, "I was hoping we could leave the chat later than this but all things considered, this is the best time. I suppose. Eve, Shane help me out on this one." He motioned for everyone to sit down in the living room. Shane turned round, took her by the hand, smiled and sat beside her on the couch.  
"Right," Michael said, "This isn't going to be easy and you'll probably think that we're all crack-heads, but it's true." He took a deep breath then looked from Claire to Eve to Shane then back to Claire, "Let's start simple, Claire, what do you think about Morganville?"  
Then she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Umm, it's old, quiet, gothic—."  
"Exactly, it's gothic right, maybe too gothic? Well vamps run the town, everyone has a protector, well if they can get one. Eve… well she kind of had a protector but her bracelet expires in a couple of months, when she turns 18. And Shane well he's too much of a slacker to even bother."  
"Whoa, not cool, bro!"  
"Wait, so you're telling me that vampires live here?" Claire asked.  
"Yeh." Michael said. Claire couldn't hold it in anymore; she burst out laughing and almost started crying.  
Then suddenly Michael was behind her and pulled her hair back, exposing one side of her neck. Shane was up in seconds ready for anything.  
"Is it funny, Claire?" he said whispering in her ear. "Are there vampires in Morganville, or do you need me to prove to you there are?"  
"No." Claire whispered, her heart was beating incredibly fast but her breathing was strangely normal.  
"Bro, um I think that we've talked about it now don't you?" Shane said. Then suddenly Michael was gone. Claire gasped for breath and Shane came over to her. "Are you okay, nothing hurt right?" He was frantically checking her neck.  
Eve, who hadn't said anything, whispered "Claire im so sorry, god I should have told you before, before the talk. This is all my fault; I should have at least given you a heads up, Urghhh!" In frustration Eve smacked her hands to her face.  
"Eve," Claire said, "It's okay, I kind of had it coming anyway, how else was Michael going to, er, prove he was vamp?"  
"It didn't have to go like that you know," Shane said, "He was a bit extreme, he could have just flashed his fangs or drank blood. Get me?"  
"Yeh," She sighed, "I guess so whats up with that? Was it something I said?"  
"Well," Eve said, "I guess it was when you laughed; I think Michael just got frustrated that you were so young and didn't know. So, he kind of used the vampy him to show you instead of the Michael him…"  
Shane nodded in agreement.

Michael's POV

I was sitting down with my back against the wall feeling so bad about what I did to Claire, I mean yeh I needed to show her but it could have been more me rather than vampire.  
Then again, it would kind of be better this way, as Claire would know what they can do: How fast they can move, how strong they are and most importantly how dangerous they are.  
There was a knock on my door, "Come in." I said. Claire walked in looking flushed, it was cute. "Claire, im so—."  
She held up her hand to silence me, "It's okay I get it, you needed to show me. I guess." She shrugged then came to sit down on the floor beside me.  
"Okay," I said "I just don't want you thinking im some sort of monster, I was just annoyed at how I couldn't show you properly, how you were so clueless as to how dangerous living with us – with me, really is."  
"You're not a monster, ive only just met you but I can tell, you're anything but one."  
"Thanks." I chuckled. "So what you doing tomorrow," I looked over to the clock, it was 3am, "Or today."  
"Well, I have classes, and then…" She said blushing, "Me and Shane have a date."  
"Wow, you've been here what? 28 hours, and he's already crushing on you." She giggled; her heart was beating incredibly fast.  
"Michael?" She asked, heart beating faster, "Are you and Eve…?"  
"Wow," I said, "Um I guess not… you can't tell Eve this okay, but I've had a crush on her for a long time now, but I don't think she feels the same way about me."  
"Well, I could always ask her for you, you know ask her if she likes you."  
"Thanks," I said smiling at her, "You should probably get some rest if you have classes, you're smart, don't waste your brain power on me."  
She smiled back then stood up and left. I realized how amazingly quiet it was, with me having super hearing an all that, too quiet. I decided to head downstairs in case of any danger.  
My guitar was in its usual spot on the couch, longing to be played. I sat down unlatched the locks then started playing the song I'd written secretly for Eve.

When morning broke Claire was the first to get up, she came downstairs made herself breakfast, grabbed her back pack then left for classes.  
I went into the kitchen to grab myself some breakfast, I made toast with a drink out of my sports bottle. _Blood_.  
"Morning early bird." I turned round to find Eve fully dressed: Rice white face, false pink eye shadow and lipstick. She was wearing black top with pinks skulls and black and pink striped pants.  
"Good morning to you two." I said and smiled at her.  
"So," She said looking smug, "Claire asked me if I liked you, I figured she wouldn't randomly pick that up… she's smart, but not overly smart."  
She winked at me and smiled, "So, Mr Glass, is this you asking me on a date?"  
"Well, if you want—."  
She put a finger to my lips then said "Of course I want to dummy, ive crushed on you since, high school." Then she stepped up on her tip toes to kiss me.


	4. Brandon's Back

Claire's POV

Texas, as usual, was sunny and fresh. Claire's first class was Physics, as she was heading that way she saw Monica. _Monica Morrell_. _Shit_!  
"Hi, Claire, where'd you run off to then? Too scared to come back to the dorms? Well I hear your nice and safe now living with, what? A _vampire_, a _goth_ and a _slacker_. Good luck with that."  
Gina and Jennifer laughed with Monica. Claire rolled her eyes and walked off to class only to get stopped by Monica, _again_.  
"Um excuse me, bitch, did you just roll your eyes at me?"  
"I… um… no… I – was just—."  
"Just what? Bitch. Oh, I saw it, don't try and hide it. You'll get whats coming to you, tonight and I won't have anything to do with it, not personally anyway." Monica said with a chilling smile, and then stepped out of Claire's path. She stalked away to Physics.  
Whats going to happen, _should I tell Shane_? _Eve_? _Hell, Michael_? No she wasn't that much of a wimp. She headed to common grounds to get a coffee, she handed Eve the right amount of change then went to grab a table and… study. A shadow fell over Claire's book, for a hot white second she thought Monica had come back, too impatient to wait for tonight.  
She glanced upwards to meet the eyes of a tall pale man, 17? He had unmistakably red hair; he looked surprisingly a lot like Michael.  
"Hi." He said sitting down in the chair opposite her. "Don't worry im not here to eat you," He gave her a genuinely nice smile, though it didn't quite pass off with is pale face and dark rimmed eyes.  
"Look, this is probably going to come as a shock to you but I just needed to talk to you about Michael."  
"Michael?" She blurted. "Yeh, look I just wanted to make sure you knew… about—."  
"About him being a vampire?" She asked bitterly. "Yeh I think I got that." He blinked, clearly thrown off balance from what she'd said.  
"He didn't…?"  
"No just got angry that I laughed when he told me."  
"I don't blame him really, you wouldn't survive longer than 2 weeks if you didn't know, and I guess he just didn't know how to show you. Plus you'd be in even more danger if you were talking to me right now and didn't know."  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at her book but not really reading.  
"Who are you?" She blurted but carried on. "And why are you so concerned about me, ive never met you before."  
"Im Sam, Sam Glass." He said holding his hand out, she shook it. "Im Michael's grandfather," Her mouth dropped open but no sound came out.  
"Yeh I know freaky right? We both got changed the same age."  
"But your hair..."  
"Yeh I have the ginger gene, but I guess it has its upside such as you'd all ways be able to find me." He gestured to his flaming red hair.  
"Wow." She breathed, shocked by the news that just hit her.  
"Well," He said standing up, "I guess I'll see you around." Then he walked out the door. People turned to smile at him; he was a vampire… a _popular_ vampire

Her classes went by really quickly, and it was only when Claire was walking home that she realized Shane and her had a date.  
_Omg I have a date, with a boy_, _a real boy_. As she opened the door to Glass House she could hear a rusty engine stop behind her.  
She turned round to find Eve pulling up in her black hearse.  
"Hey," Claire said, "Your back early, you okay?" Eve slammed the car door and, even though her Doc Martens made enough noise, she stomped up the drive and into the house, past Claire.  
"Eve? Are you okay, what happened at work?"  
"Oh," Eve snapped, "I'll tell you what happened. Brandon happened!" She screamed in frustration. _Who was Brandon_?  
"Brandon?" She found herself ask.  
Eve sighed then said "Sorry, it's just he was my family protector, you know how Morganville humans get their protectors as vampires, well my mom and dad sold me out to Brandon in order for their protection. I refused so they kicked me out and ive tried to avoid Brandon ever since, but now he just… shows up. He's an absolute asshole!"  
Shane walked in with a cocky smile "Who's an asshole?" He said.  
"Brandon!" Eve replied in furiously. Shane suddenly lost his smile and Claire could feel the room grow with tension.  
"What happened?" He asked glancing to Claire then back to Eve.  
"Brandon turned up at common grounds today." Eve said.  
"Eve, nothing's going to happen if he's at common grounds." Shane said.  
"No," Eve cried, "You don't understand, he hasn't shown up for months then suddenly, pop, he arrives and you expect me to ignore it?" She had a point.  
"Well," Shane started to say, then gave up, "Fine, but if you make too much of a big deal out of it Brandon will notice. Maybe that's what he wants, so, don't try to look so intimidated. And talk to your boss about it… Ollie?"  
"Oliver," Eve corrected him, "And whats he going to do, banish him?"  
"Watch your back?" Shane said. Claire could see that this argument was going nowhere.  
"Look, some people have places to be, people to see," She said glancing over at Shane, "Why don't we carry on this argument later?"  
Shane smiled then said. "She's right, you know, me and Claire are going out this evening. You'll be alright with Michael won't you?"  
Eve nodded miserably. "Would you like me to help picking out your outfit?" Eve said to Claire. Personally she didn't really want Eve to pick, as it would be something goth, but she didn't want to hurt Eve's feeling either.  
"Sure." She said then her and Eve ran off to her room to pick something to wear.  
"Hmm," Eve said after a long time searching through her wardrobe.  
"I know!" She exclaimed then ran off to her bedroom. She came back with at least 10 dresses and unsurprisingly, all of them were goth "I know these are goth," Eve said, "But I think you'll look cute in them."  
Claire tried all 10 on and in the end ended up picking a black dress, with a corset, and red netting underneath. _Wow_! She looked amazing!  
"Right here's my makeup back," Eve said handing it over, "Now go make yourself look pretty." She said faking a tear in her eye.  
Claire smiled then rushed off to the bathroom.


	5. The Date

Shane's POV

When Claire came down the stairs my mouth dropped open, she checked herself to see what was wrong. It was cute.  
"Wow." I gasped. Her cheeks grew rosy pink as she blushed.  
"Thanks," She said walking down the stairs.  
I took her hand and yelled to Eve. "By the way im using your car."  
"Okay," She yelled back, "Just don't break it, or I'll break you."  
"Re-assuring." I said.  
"Anyway you two kids have fun, see you at 10. Don't be late!" And then me and Claire left. As I was driving all I could think about was how beautiful she was. _What if she doesn't like you_? _You're wasting your time on a stupid fantasy_.

The meal was great and I couldn't stop looking into Claire's ice blue eyes, the kind so rare they just dazzled me.  
The candle light gave them an unnatural tint of warmth. It was crazy, but nice. When we finished our meal we headed out onto the dimly light car park.  
I held Claire's cold shivering body close, keeping her warm… safe. I never saw it coming, one minute she was there, the next, gone.  
"Claire!" I shouted. "No, Claire, No!" I heard rustling over by the trees, then a muffled scream.  
_Claire_. Then someone stepped out from the shadows holding Claire in their arms.  
It was Brandon. Claire looked incredibly pale, but she wasn't dead.  
"Brandon, let her go, now!"  
He chuckled. "And why would I do that, she smells so… unique."  
"If you don't, you'll have everyone at Glass house to deal with."  
"Monica was the one to send me and kill her; I hear Claire's been very unpleasant towards Monica."  
"And that is a complete lie. You wanna know what really happened?" I said.  
"Sure, hit me"  
"Claire came to Glass House, bruised and broken, looking for somewhere to stay because your little bitch beat her up, chucked her down some stairs and tried to kill her. So, you're saying that that wasn't enough?"  
He considered that for a couple of seconds then said "And why would I believe you? You're just trying to defend the girl."  
"Exactly, but im not lying." He grunted then tapped Claire on her temple.  
Her eyes flew open as she gasped for breath.  
"Here," he said, handing Claire over to me. "But next time something like this happens I won't be so kind. I only let Claire go because… It would be a waste." Then he ran off into the night.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She was surprisingly light, and warm. She nodded her head weakly.  
"Right let's get you home, you really need to rest." Then I kissed her on the top of the head and went to the car.

Eve's POV

Shane came in with Claire cradled close in his arms.  
"What happened?" Michael said instantly, standing up. Shane looked down at Claire with so much pain.  
"Oh," Shane said, "Nothing." I could see Michael wasn't taking that for an answer.  
"What happened?"  
Shane sighed in defeat. "We were coming out of the restaurant and Brandon showed up, he did weird shit to Claire, something to do with her temples." Michael looked utterly confused "Why was he there? He's never met her before."  
"Why do you think?" Shane said, "Monica, she set Brandon on Claire. He was going to kill her, until I told him that he was taking orders from _Monica_."  
"And that's it? No threats, nothing?" I asked.  
"Yep, nothing," I could tell that Shane was hiding something, but I thought it was best not to ask.  
Shane brought her over to the couch and lay her down so carefully, there was pure love between them. I'd never seen _the slacker_ like this before, it was like Claire was… changing him. And it was nice to see that.  
He must have seen me looking because then he said. "What?" In the typical Shane way. "Never seen a girl lying unconscious on a couch? Wow."  
I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He didn't do it in return, surprisingly; he just turned and looked at Claire. He was _scared_. If Shane was scared that couldn't be good.  
"Right," I coughed, "I'll just… leave you guys to it." Then I walked up the stairs followed by Michael. I went into my room, and still Michael followed.  
"Dude, you know, that's reallllyyy creepy. What are you doing?"  
"Oh nothing," He said, "You know just casually walking into your room."  
"Michael?"  
"Eve, I don't really know how to… say this. Um – I – Ah… Look, Eve, Im a guy, it's hard to express how we feel—."  
I stopped him in mid-sentence as I lunged for him into a hug, even _he_ didn't see it coming, and hey, _vampire_ senses.  
"Ha-ha, what I was going to say is, I love you." The last bit he whispered close to my ear. His warm breath against my ear made me shiver all over.  
Suddenly there was a really loud knock on the door.  
"What the hell?" I said as Shane burst through the door.  
"It's Claire." He said, his eyes were red, red with tears, anger? I couldn't tell. We ran downstairs to find Claire perfectly fine.  
"Um," Michael said, "Shane I know you two have a thing going but she looks—." Michael broke off his expression suddenly changed from calm to horrified. "Michael," I cried, "Michael, whats wrong?"  
"Brandon." He said, suddenly beside Claire.  
"What?" I said, "What has Brandon done?"  
"Shane you said Brandon put his fingers on Claire temples. What happened after that?" Shane stiffened and you could feel the tension grow.  
"Her eyes opened, they were ice white, only for a second. What does it mean?"  
Michael sighed "It means he's tampered with her brain. The question is, Shane, how did you know something was wrong."  
"I don't know I could just feel it. She went cold, for like 5 seconds then went boiling for another 5 seconds, then it was just… normal."  
"Bullshit." I muttered. Shane looked at me with disbelief.  
"Eve, Shane's not lying. His heart rate stayed the same." I glared at them both, in defeat. I decided to let it go, for Claire's sake.  
"Right," I said, "Tell me what the bastard did to her and why."  
"Well," Michael said, "Vampires can tamper with minds; make them see things that other people cant. In Claire's case that's exactly what happened. I don't know what Brandon's getting her to see, she hasn't been awake for us to witness it. But whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty if _Brandon's_ done this." "Shit." Shane breathed. "Michael what can we do, what can stop this."  
"Nothing." He said, "Nothing we can do anyway. Brandon's tampered with her mind, only he can fix this."  
Shane suddenly screamed in frustration, I flinched and took a step back. Hell even Michael did. Shane ran upstairs and slammed his door when he got to his room.


	6. Life's Not Perfect

Shane's POV

No way was I letting that freak anywhere near Claire, again! I know it's the only way but he started this. I don't even know what she's going to see yet.  
That part worries me the most.  
There was a small knock on the door, probably Eve.  
"Yeh." I said. Eve came in looking really pale, despite her goth white makeup.  
"Me and Michael are going to confront Brandon, you need to stay here with Claire, you know its best."  
"You're not going." I said confidently.  
"Okay," She said smugly, "Well you're welcome to come with us, that is if you want Claire to stay here, alone."  
"Dammit Eve!" She smiled then left the room.  
When I went down Eve and Michael had gone. _I left Claire alone, un-protected_. Even if it was just 5 minutes. I went over and sat next to her, she was boiling.  
I went into the kitchen to get an ice pack and came back to find that she'd woken up.  
"Claire! You need to rest lay back down." It hurt me to see so much pain in her eyes.  
"Shane?" She asked. She looked normal, for now.  
"Right here." I said waving. "You okay?" She nodded. "Ha-ha guess I caught you in one of your sane moments."  
"Wait," She said, "What?"  
"Umm, you know the restaurant?" She nodded, "Do you remember someone being there?" Anther nod. "Well, that was Brandon, who Eve was talking about earlier. Michael said he kind of messed with your brain. Make you see shit you don't wanna see."  
"W-wait. What? How do I know you're not real and t-this is just B-Brandon."  
"Shhhhhh. Claire it's okay calm down I swear this is real. Life aint perfect and trust me to tell the difference all you have to do is see whether its perfect or not." She looked at me strangely.  
"Basically does your brain being tampered by Brandon seem perfect to you?" She shook her head. "Exactly, Life aint perfect, Tada, welcome to the real world."  
I didn't see it coming; she suddenly tensed up folded over clutching her head, screaming.  
"Claire!" I said picking her up again. Her eyes were ice white, again.  
"What?" I asked "What is it Claire? What do you see?" Then her eyes went back to her dazzling blue.  
"Im not some kind of physic that has visions you know." She said, I smiled my crooked smiled which I knew she loved. "And it's gone now anyway."  
"Claire, this is important what did you see?"  
She shook her head "I-I can't remember. Shane?" She looked unnaturally pale.  
"It's okay, it was probably Brandon. Don't stress, please Claire, rest now. Please." I hugged her close. "Nothing's going to hurt you when im here, nothing will ever hurt you. _Ever_." She looked up at me doubtfully. "What?" I asked "Oh yeh. Well nothings hurting you _now_."  
She smiled then snuggled up to me. She was freezing but it was nice to have someone to fight for. Someone you know you couldn't live without. Someone who cares for you the same ways as you do for them.

"Shane, Shane wake up." It was Eve, no, Alyssa? What was me _dead_ sister doing here? She died, in a fire, I couldn't save her, but she's… here. "Shane?" It was Claire; she was looking at me with worried eyes.  
"Claire, are you okay? H-how are you feeling?"  
"Im fine for the moment, you were having a nightmare. Are _you_ okay?" I didn't remember having a nightmare. Oh, _oh no_!  
"Claire, I wasn't having a nightmare, how long have you been awake?"  
"About 10 minutes before I woke you up."  
"Um, Claire, I wasn't having a nightmare, it was just, just Brandon messing with you, don't worry, im fine. Please go back to sleep though, your safe that way." She nodded then snuggled up to me. She was just about to fall asleep when the front door swung open.  
She flinched and sat up at lightning speed.  
"Fucking bastard, fucking piece of shit!" Eve screamed.  
"Eve!" I shouted, "Calm the fuck down, Claire's trying to sleep here… What, what happened has he said yes?"  
"Oh, yeh so my dramatic entry, saying how much of a bastard he is, says that he said yes he'll let Claire go? Dammit Shane he won't listen!"  
I looked over at Michael "Could you please take her upstairs, Claire's been getting worse, she's only safe when she sleeps."  
He nodded then scooped Eve up and took her upstairs.  
"Shane?" Claire asked, "What happened to you?!" Her expression changed from lost to scared. _What was she seeing_?  
"What?" I asked, "What is it Claire, what happened to me?"  
She touched my face then said, "You're bleeding, what happened, Shane? Tell me what happened!"  
"Nothing, Claire, im not bleeding it's just Brandon, Claire stop panicking everything's fine! You need to rest. Please Claire!"  
I thought she wasn't going to, for a minute, but she did and this time there was nothing to wake her up. Hopefully.

Claire's POV

_This whole thing with Brandon was just messed up_. Eve had said that he won't change her back, how long would these hallucinations last for?  
Suddenly she felt cold hands clasp round her throat, she woke up and sat bolt upright.  
"What, Claire, are you okay? What happened?" It was Shane.  
Claire let out a long slow breath. "Nothing, bad dream." Shane gave her a doubtful look then shrugged. He pulled her close and kissed her on her forehead. "Well whatever it was your safe now okay? Don't ever doubt that." Michael and Eve came down the stairs hand in hand and headed over to Claire.  
"Whoa, hello love birds, when did this start then?"  
"Butt out Shane, we do for you and Claire."  
"Fair play."  
"How are you?" Michael asked sitting down next to Claire.  
"Im fine." She replied, he looked over towards Shane.  
Shane sighed then said "It's getting worse I think she's starting to see things in her sleep now. Michael what if we can't do anything, ever, will she eventually go insane?"  
"I hope not." Suddenly everything went white; she could hear faint voices, _Claire_!_ Claire, are you okay_? _Whats happening to her Michael_?  
When she woke up she wasn't in Glass House, at least that's what she thought.  
"Honey!" Her mom said walking in. What was her mom doing here?  
"Mom?"  
"Oh, honey, you've been out for hours!"  
"What happened? Where's Shane?"  
"Um, you don't remember do you?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Honey, there was a fire, at Glass House, Michael got Eve out then came back for you. Shane… he never made it."  
"What!" She said sitting bolt upright.  
"No. No, that's not possible. There was no fire, Shane's still alive. He's okay!"  
"Shhhh," Her mom said, "Claire, everything's okay now you're going to be okay just rest for now Michael and Eve are sorting out Glass House. They'll be here soon. Ill wake you up then, get some rest. Love you."  
She woke up screaming, but she wasn't in her mom's house. She was back in _Glass House_! "What? No Gla—."  
"Claire!" It was Shane. "Claire stop panicking, what happened?" _Was he real_? _Was he really talking to me_? _Or was this me dreaming while I was waiting for Eve and Michael to arrive_?  
"I-I was at my mom's house and sh-she said there was a fire here at Glass House and tha—." Her voice broke off as she burst into tears. Shane hugged her closer and made calming noises.  
"And that you never made it. Oh god Shane what if this is me dreaming and, and your still…"  
"No, Claire, I'll always be here, Im never going to leave you."  
"But, you said 'life is never perfect' and when you died that's not perfect it'll never be perfect. Shane, don't leave me please, stay. I need you."  
"Michael." Shane was crying. "Michael, please."  
He came running down the stairs, studied what was going on then asked "What happened, what did she see?"  
Shane's head was down and his shoulders were shaking. When he looked up his eyes shone and his cheeks had small tear trails.  
"She said that there was a fire here, at Glass House and I never made it, she thinks this is a dream because I told her life's not perfect and she said when I wasn't there, that wasn't perfect but now I am, it is. Michael please, please do something."  
Michael looked at him for a long time then went into the kitchen. He came back with tablets and some water.  
"Here Claire," He said handing them over, "Take these, you'll feel better." He turned towards Shane and gave him a huge bear hug.  
She felt immediately drowsy after taking the tablets. She heard Michael saying that everything's okay now, and then everything went dark.


	7. She Is The Key

Shane's POV

It hurt; it hurt so much to see Claire in so much pain thinking I'd died and that she was in a dream. _That's it_, I decided.  
When everyone's asleep I was going to get Brandon. _What if Claire woke up when I was gone and there was no one there to re-assure her_?  
I fought back another set of tears, I'd cried too much today.  
"Shane." I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned around to find Miranda. She was a physco who _apparently _could see the future. Pfft, like I believe in that shit.  
"Shane, you need to stay in the house," Her voice was eerily wispy, "Don't meet Brandon. Claire's going to get worse; you need to be there for her. You promised her." And I did. How did she know that? I didn't say it out loud. I never really believed Miranda but right now this wasn't the time for doubting anything she said. I just nodded, and then she left… She walked, through a wall! _Am I hallucinating_?  
That would explain how she 'knew' about Brandon. But I had to go, for Claire's sake, she was going to get worse and there would be nothing anyone except Brandon could do! I silently stood up, trying not to disturb Claire, and then headed for the door.  
I only got half way when suddenly Miranda appeared in front of the door.  
"Don't go! Shane you need to stay here." I just ignored her and walked straight past her… or straight through her. I shivered from the thought, but it didn't stop me. It was sunset outside but it still didn't stop me. _Where would he be_?  
It was just a hunch but I tried for common grounds.

He was sitting there, in the darkest corner, looking at me smugly.  
"Hello Shane." He said giving me a chilling smile. "How is Claire? I hear she isn't very well."  
"Back off man. Leave her alone."  
"And why would I want to do that? Im having so much fun, did you know ive made her think you're dead? She's convinced that the fire was real and reality is all a dream." I wanted to punch him, so hard that his head would come right off.  
"I'll make a deal." He stopped laughing then looked incredibly serious.  
"Why would I want to make a deal if im having so much fun?"  
I slammed my fist onto the table. "Because I said so!"  
"Everything okay Shane?" It was Oliver, Eve's awesome boss. "Is Brandon troubling you?" He grabbed another chair and sat down with us.  
"As a matter of fact," I said, "He's troubling 4 people all in one go, for the pleasure of 2 people. Does that seem fair to you Oliver?"  
He considered it for a few seconds then said "What is it that he has done?"  
"Well, first he kidnaps my girlfriend, Claire—."  
"Ah yes Claire, Eve's told me a lot about her… Carry on."  
"Then he gives her back but does weird shit with her temples. Next thing we know Brandon's tampered with her brain and won't change it back, won't even except a deal. And that's hurt me, Eve, Claire and Michael."  
Oliver exchanged long hard looks with Brandon then said coolly. "Brandon you change Claire back this very instant or you'll have me to answer to."  
"Awww come on Ollie," Brandon said, "Don't be such a spoil sport."  
"Release Claire, now!" He barked.  
"Fine," Brandon said grimly, getting up. "I suppose you're coming with me to see if I really do it, eh?"  
"Actually that would be a good idea now you mention it." He turned to face me. "Come along now Shane im sure she'll want you there when she wakes up." And with that we left for Glass House, no deals, no threats, nothing. It didn't feel right let alone look right.  
What was 'Miranda' going on about then? Nothing bad happened… maybe it was just my imagination, m_y conscience_.  
But why would my conscience be _Miranda_?

When I unlocked the door Eve and Michael were sitting beside Claire. Eve was patting down Claire's hair and Michael, well Michael was just staring at nothing. They both stood up when I walked in.  
"Shane!" Eve cried. "Where the hell have you been? You were meant to be with Claire!"  
"Shane." Michael said. "What did you do?"  
"I believe Shane came to find Brandon to tell him to let Claire go." Oliver said, directing it mainly to Eve more than Michael "Don't worry no deals were made." "Unfortunately." Brandon put in.  
"Oliver?" Eve said. "W-What are you doing here?"  
"Im here to make sure Brandon reverses his charm on her."  
"But why would he listen to you? You're not even a vampire."  
"My dear Eve," He said cupping his hand around her chin. "Some things had to be kept a secret you know."  
Michael grabbed for Oliver's arm, vampire speed, and said "Let's not forget why we're all here, shall we?"  
Oliver gave Michael a cold stare. "Indeed, Brandon?" He said not looking away from Michael. Brandon looked over to Claire with an unreadable expression.  
It looked almost… sorry. But it quickly changed to disappointment. "No one ever lets me have fun, in the old days we could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted, right Ollie?"  
"Things have changed." He said. "Yeh, we got that." Then he walked over to Claire and sat in front of her. When I took a step towards them Brandon looked up and flashed his fangs down in warning.  
He placed two fingers on her temples then closed his eyes. Claire flinched then went limp, but Brandon didn't take his fingers away, or open his eyes. When his eyes opened they were pure black.  
"No!" Oliver shouted and ran for Brandon, shoving me out of the way.  
"Oliver," Brandon said calmly. "Things can change, we can rule Morganville. You know what it takes. She came to you too, I know she did, she told you how this can end. How we can rule the way we want." I looked over to Michael who looked straight back at me. His expression was mirroring mine.  
"No." Oliver said they exchanged a long meaningful look.  
"Alright," Brandon said. "But you know that she's the key."  
They were talking to each other as if me, Eve and Michael weren't here. _What were they talking about_? _They had to kill Claire to rule_? If they even touched her I'd stake them both.  
"Done," He turned to face us, "Let her rest for a while, she's weak." Then he and Oliver left. I turned to Eve and Michael, hoping for an answer.  
Michael just shrugged and said. "Don't know what there on about bro, but it didn't sound nice. Claire being there key to power, not good."  
"What can we do then?" Eve asked "We can't just lock her up; she'll eventually go crazy, being alone like that."  
"Then I'll stay with her." I said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Claire safe again."  
Michael shrugged and looked at Eve who also shrugged.  
"Where should we keep her?" Eve asked. "Secret room, no one knows about it but us. They'll never find her."  
Michael nodded "Okay but what cover story do we use? We can't say you left town because the vamps will try to find you."  
"Well," Eve said, "There's no point in giving them a goose chase, that would get us all killed."  
I nodded, Michael shrugged. "We could just say that Claire was really ill and Shane's taking care of her. Then when we know it's safe Claire can magically become better."  
"Sounds better than what you were thinking Mikey. No offence."  
"Non-taken, right Shane get some of your things, Eve get Claire's things and I'll carry her up." Then we all hurried off to do our separate jobs.  
I got some clothes, my PSP, IPod and phone. When I got up Claire was already there sitting down watching the TV. The room had a bed in the right hand corner and a sofa in the left hand corner, there was also a TV and mini fridge.  
She looked up at me and smiled wearily. "Hey." She said, her voice faltered before she could say anything else.  
"Sorry." She sniffed.  
I walked over to her, brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "What for?"  
"Bringing you in here and looking after me for god knows how long. I told Michael I didn't need anyone, that I'd be fine on my own. He wouldn't listen."  
"Claire," I said. "I wanted to stay here with you. Im not letting anyone else hurt you."  
She looked up confused. "I've forgotten what I saw, did I tell you?"  
"No." I said a bit too fast, but I knew telling Claire wouldn't help.  
"Shane." She said, "Im so sorry if I said anything… whatever I said."  
"It's not what you said, Claire, it's what you thought." _Oops_.  
"W-What did I think?" _No backing out now Shane_. _Well done_.  
"It's nothing, it's all over now."  
"Shane!" I sighed and leant my head against hers.  
"Brandon made you think there was a fire and that… that I never made it out."  
"Oh," She whispered, "Shane, I-Im so sorry."  
"It's okay like I said, it's all over now."  
"Then why am I still up here?"  
"Because Brandon is out to kill you, Oliver is too… but not like Brandon. They say that you're the key to them ruling Morganville. So we've kept you up here, no one knows about this room apart from me, you, Eve and Michael."  
"Oliver?" She asked.  
"Oh, you haven't met him, well he's Eve's awesome boss! Thought he was nice and all." She sniffed, switched off the TV, got up and went over to the fridge. She came back with two cokes and handed one to me.


	8. Amelie?

Claire's POV

Claire hated to imagine what it would be like for Shane when she told him that she thought he died. We sat in silence sipping they're coke.  
"So," she said, "How long do I stay here for?"  
Shane looked over at me and tilted his head a bit. "_We're_ staying here for as long as it takes to keep you safe."  
"Oh." Shane got up and put his coke can in the bin.  
"You finished?" He asked hand held out for the coke. Claire nodded and handed it over.  
"Right you need to get some rest so you have enough energy when you wake up." He said, she didn't move.  
"What?"  
"Don't leave me, when im asleep. Stay here."  
"Claire," He said putting his hands on her cheeks, "I would never leave you, never." Then she stood up and grabbed her pj's.  
"Shane…"  
"Yep sorry, won't look." Then he turned round and she found herself blushing madly when she looked in the mirror.  
"Okay done." But Shane was already turned round. It took her by so much surprise she jumped a mile. Shane broke out into hysterics, folding over and clutching his stomach in pain. Claire ran over and playfully hit him on the shoulder; He tickled her.  
She squealed and rolled onto the bed, trying to protect every inch of her body with the covers. Shane got in with her but stopped tickling.  
He held her close and kissed her forehead then her nose, lips, neck then stopped at the hem of her bra.  
He let out a slow warm breath then rested his head against her collar bone. It took a while for her to go to sleep; she couldn't stop thinking about how Brandon had made her think that Shane had died.  
When she finally did fall asleep she dreamt of a fire… at Glass House! Eve was unconscious in Michael arms as he kicked the front door down and ran outside.  
Claire and Shane were running for the door when suddenly a beam fell and landed on Shane.  
"No!" She screamed. Michael ran back in and grabbed Claire around the waist and dragged her off as she kicked and screamed.  
"We have to go back! Michael let me go!"  
"No," He said, "It's too dangerous."  
"Claire." She heard someone whisper. _Shane_, he sounded tired and worried. She woke up, sitting bolt upright, gasping for air.  
"Claire." Shane said, "God, are you okay you were having a nightmare." _Omg what just happened_? She lunged into Shane as he reached out to hug her.  
She was never going to let go, never.  
"It's okay," He said, "Im here; you're safe you don't need to worry." But he sounded more worried than she felt. "Um… Claire, can I just ask, what did you dream about?"  
It felt like someone had just punched her. "It was the fire thing, but this time I can remember it, that probably just means that it was me having a normal nightmare, Right?"  
He nodded. "I'll ask Michael, though, just in case." He said. "Go back to sleep."  
"No, Shane, I can't I don't want to."  
"Shhhh," He said rocking her gently, "It's okay I'll always be here when you wake up. Don't worry if you have a nightmare I swear I'll wake you up."  
"And you're going to stay with me right, forever?"  
"Forever," He repeated. "Go to sleep."  
So she did.

When she woke up Shane wasn't in the bed next to her, for a split second she panicked until she heard him say "Hey sleepyhead, you okay?"  
"Yeh, what time is it?"  
"8am," He said pointing to the clock.  
"You know your bedhead is seriously hot, brush it before I decide to get in there with you." She smiled and got out of bed, then grabbed her hairbrush and clothes then headed for to door…  
"Shane." She said when it wouldn't open. The door had only one way of opening, a button on the top of the lion head in the corner of the room.  
The door made a clicking sound then opened. The bathroom was free but the mirror was steamed up, someone had been there before her. _Did I really wake up that late_? When she got out the bathroom she heard a whisper coming from her room.  
"Claire." It said, _was that… Shane_? "Claire." He said, it still sounded like Shane, but why wasn't he coming out instead. Maybe he was in trouble, in sheer panic she ran for her room and when she opened it there was no one there. She turned around and Shane was standing there. She screamed and fell backwards. He picked her up laughing.  
"Oh come on, really, that wasn't nice."  
"Sorry." He said. "I couldn't resist."  
"How did you get from my room out to here?"  
He looked confused. "What? I came from the upstairs and stood behind you."  
"Then why did I hear you calling my name from in my room if you were up there?" His expression changed from smiling to worry in less than 3 seconds.  
"Right," He said shoving her forward. "We are _so_ getting you upstairs missy."  
"Why?" Said a cool voice from behind them.  
Shane instinctively pushed Claire behind him "Should I know you?" He asked.  
"No." She was tall, thin and pale… _vampire_. "But it would help if you did; now I ask again, why do you need to go back the secret room so urgently?"  
"To keep Claire safe," Shane said gesturing to her. "Wait, how do you know about the secret room, no one is meant to know apart from us?"  
The women smiled. "My name is Amelie I am the founder of Morganville. I built this house so I should know where the secret room is."  
She studied Shane then her gaze fell on Claire. "Why do you need to be kept safe?"  
"Brandon and Oliver are after her." Shane said for her.  
"I didn't ask you but it does not matter, why are they trying to kill her?" She could feel Shane tense up, he didn't say anything.  
Amelie sighed. "I'll ask again then shall I, why are they trying to kill her?"  
"Because apparently, Claire has to be killed which would, somehow, bring Brandon and Oliver to eventually ruling Morganville."  
A muscle fluttered in Amelie's jaw. "Is that so? Well then I'll have to ensure that Claire stays safe, For the reasons of inappropriate death and my lasting rule of Morganville. Claire," She said facing her. "Do you accept my protection?"  
Shane's grip around her arm tightened. _That was clearly a no_.  
"Hmm," She said tapping her finger against her lip. "Okay I can see you are reluctant to accept as I have just arrived and you have never met me before, neither have you Shane and you have lived here almost all your life."  
"Awww that sucks," He said. "Claire's been here for what, 2 months and she's met you the same time as me."  
"Yes well she in particular has caught my eye. I could make it known to people that you two are not to be hurt, by anyone."  
"What about Michael and Eve?" She blurted, where were they anyway?  
"Ah yes, Michael the youngest vampire ever. Yes I can add them too."  
"Okay," Shane said. "Is that all?"  
"Yes, it seems so. Keep her safe Shane, I will be back soon."  
"Wait," Claire said stepping in front of Shane, ignoring his helpless motions to drag her back. "Was it you calling my name, when I was standing near the bathroom?"  
"Most certainly not, I prefer to come formally, not calling someone's name." Then she left. Claire turned and looked at Shane who shared the same thought. "Upstairs." He said she silently obeyed.


	9. Claire's Gone

Eve's POV

"Hello Eve." Brandon said stepping in front of her. "Alone today are we?"  
"Get lost!" I said. _Damn where was Michael when you need him_. He ignored me and said. "How's Claire?"  
"Fuck off Brandon!" Michael said from behind me, I jumped and fell into Brandon. _Oh no_.  
"Ha, I guess if I can't have Claire then I'll have Eve." He said to Michael.  
"Bite me!" I yelled and he just shrugged.  
"Okay," He said leaning closer, "If you really want me too."  
Then he did.

"Eve, Eve oh god are you okay?" It was Michael.  
"Michael," Someone said, "Eve's fine she will make an excellent recovery, like the rest of them."  
I opened my eyes to find Michael cradling me in his arms and a tall, slim, pale woman with her hand on Michael's shoulder.  
I must have looked confused, "I am Amelie, founder of Morganville and your new protector. Im terribly sorry about Brandon he is not… up-to-date with modern language."  
"Protector?" I repeated. "I haven't signed up for protection crap, and why have we got protection that doesn't work?"  
"I can explain that," Amelie said taking her hand off Michael's shoulder, "1 or 2 hundred years ago protection did not matter when a mortal asked a vampire to bite them, as I have said before Brandon still lives back then. I do apologize, his actions will be considered for the right punishment."  
"You mean a smack on the butt?" I asked.  
"No, I take offence on my protection very seriously."  
"Look we should get you home," Michael said, "Rest, stay with Shane and Claire for the night. You'll be safe until you recover."  
"What about you?" I asked, "Can't you come and stay up there too?"  
He shrugged, "I guess."  
"You should go now," Amelie said, "I shall deal with Brandon in an old manor, if he wishes to treat Morganville in the old ways, his punishment will be from the old ways. I suggest you go straight home, no dawdling."  
Michael nodded then started to walk out the door and headed for 716 Lot Street.  
"What the hell happened?" Shane asked as Michael stepped through the door.  
"She got bit by Brandon," Michael said, "We all need to stay in the secret room tonight, while Eve recovers."  
Shane nodded then we headed upstairs.

Shane's POV

"Hey…" Claire said when we came in, "Omg what happened, Eve are you okay?"  
"Peachy," She said when Michael put her down on the couch, "Got bit by Brandon, anything fun happen to you?"  
"Yeh," She said sitting down next to Eve, "First I hear voices calling my name from my room then 'The Founder' claims protection over me, when I've never met her before, so yeh, kind of a crazy day right?"  
"You bet!" I said grabbing 4 cokes from the fridge and handed them out. I sat down next to Claire and she relaxed against me.  
She smelt lovely, blossom, spring, flowers, _Claire_.  
"What?" Claire said desperately checking herself, "Whats wrong, whats on my face?" She must have seen me staring at her.  
"Nothing." I said laughing; she gave me a suspicious look then bit her lip. _Oh god_!  
"Hey," I said putting my hand on her cheek, "Enough with the jailbait you know I can't help myself when you do that!"  
"Sorry." She said, blushing.  
"Okay," Eve said, "If you two are done smooching im getting some sleep. Me and Claire dibs the bed you guys can dibs whatever you like."  
"Damn girls!" Michael said.  
"Hey," Claire said. "Not like you need to sleep."  
"True, but I'll be lonely if im awake." He said in a childish voice.  
"Don't worry, if you're gonna stay up with someone, im your man." I said flexing my muscles.  
"Oh goodie," Michael replied unenthusiasticly "My hero."  
"Right well then," Eve said, "That settles things, im changing in the bathroom, Claire change in your room."  
Then the two girls rustled off. "You think they're going to be okay?" Michael said turning towards me.  
"Well I guess Eve could accidently fall down the toilet and Claire could get eaten by the closet monster."  
"Bro," He said giving me a sarcastic look, "You know what I mean; Brandon and Oliver are waiting for them to be alone, especially Claire."  
"Good point, right you take the bathroom, I'll take the Claire's room."  
"If there's trouble don't hesitate," Michael said. "Shout for help."  
"Pfft, no man, like I would ever shout for help."  
"Bro this isn't a laughing matter, seriously shout for help it could save yours or Claire's life."  
Then he pushed the button and went down, I was just about to follow him when I saw something in my peripheral vision. I turned round to find nothing there, _I swear I saw something_!  
"Dude," Michael called, "You alive up there?" I headed down the stairs, thumbs upped Michael then went to stand outside Claire's room. She came out before Eve, with a dressing gown covering her body. I noticed how much she was blushing.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yeh," She said sounding breathless, "Yeh everything's fine." Then she took my hand and we went back up to wait for Eve and Michael.  
The light we had on suddenly turned off as we were half way up the stairs.  
"Shane?" Claire said as I pushed her behind me.  
"Go back downstairs and get Michael." She didn't move. "Now, Claire!" Then there was nothing behind me, just the air. I heard distant voices.  
"You're so protective," I heard someone say, it sounded like Oliver. "And that's also the downside of you, see you sent Claire to get Michael."  
"What are you talking about? How is that a downside."  
"Well you told Claire to go where you can't see her. Who knows what could happen, Brandon perhaps?" _No_! "You know you can't get back out, unless you would like to risk your neck to find the switch for the door."  
"Stay the hell away from Claire!" I shouted.  
"I am, although, Brandon is not." Then I heard Michael and Eve scream Claire's name. "Shame you can't be the one to save her. No one can."  
My eyes were starting to adjust and I could see a tall figure leaning against the fireplace, defiantly Oliver.  
I took a chance and grabbed the stake from my pocket and lunged for him. He hadn't expected it and it went straight through to his heart.  
I ran for the switch and the door clicked open. Eve was kicking furiously at some weedy kid who had her arms behind her back. Michael was gone, but so was Claire. Eve looked over towards me with a seriously pissed off face.  
"What the hell man!" She screamed. "Were you up there putting make-up on or something, we needed you down here. Guess you're too late!"  
"Well Im sorry," I yelled, "Next time I won't stake Oliver! Where the hell's Claire and Michael… and who's that?" I said pointing to the kid holding Eve. "Brandon's got Claire, Michael's gone after them and this, this is my brother Jason." She said still trying to kick him.  
"Hi Shane, remember me?" And I did, Jason was Eve's psycho brother.  
"Sure." I said, "Now let, the hell, go of Eve."  
"Alright, well my works done here we got what we needed." He stopped and looked around. "Where's Oliver?"  
"Oh you know just chillin." I said sarcastically inspecting my nails.  
"Whatever, I don't work for him, I work for Brandon and now Brandon has what he needs it's my queue to leave. And watch the show. Oh and did he tell you, it's gonna be a _real_ slow show." He gave me an evil smile, let go of Eve then left.  
"Do you think Michael will get there in time?" Eve asked rubbing her wrist.  
"He better or I swear to fuck im gonna kill him if he don't!"


	10. Bishop

Michael's POV

Brandon was incredibly fast and I only got changed last year but I wasn't far behind._ I won't make it_. But as long as I could hear Claire's heartbeat then I'd be able to follow them.  
I couldn't stop thinking about how Eve's brother Jason was back in town, and that, wasn't good. When they stopped I realized it was in the abandoned hospital, I could hear Brandon's distant voice and Claire's small screams.  
"Shut her up." I heard Brandon say. I was about to go in when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.  
"… Shut the fuck up Shane!" Eve was saying. "Michael oh god where are you, are you okay, where's Claire, is she okay?"  
"God Eve calm down, Im not telling you where I am, im okay, im not telling you where Claire is either and I don't know if she's okay."  
"Tell me where the fuck you are now man or I swear to god when you get back im staking your ass!" That time Shane was speaking.  
"Calm down man, you've only known here what, 2 months now."  
"Oh okay that's absolutely fine then, if you count her friend, not to mention _vampire_ friend, going instead of her _boyfriend_."  
"Actually," I said. "I do because im a _vampire_ and you're not, you're gonna get killed Shane so just back off."  
"Back off? _Back off_! No way in hell man, im not giving up." Then he hung up, typical Shane.  
"Right," I heard Brandon say, "We need to wait for Oliver."  
"Well," Jason said. "You'll be waiting a_ long_ time considering he got staked."  
"Huh, well then let's start." "Wait, wait back up why _are_ we doing this?"  
"Well, this 15 year old girl came to me and Oliver in turn and told us if we kill any member of Glass house me and Oliver will rule Morganville, and anyway Bishop wants Morganville for himself. What better chance do we have than this?"  
"How does that work? And who's _Bishop_?" Jason said. "Bishop is Amelie's farther. She doesn't particularly like him, considering she tried to kill him. She failed. Anyway we decided to pick Claire because she's the youngest and smallest. All of Glass house, Eve, Michael and Shane will start a war in vengeance for Claire, especially Shane."  
"Damn straight!" I heard Shane say, I ran in to find Shane standing close to Brandon with a stake in his hand, _too close_. He looked at me and said "Tracking devices really come in handy, don't they Mikey?"  
"Shane," I said taking a step closer. "Get the hell out."  
"Don't worry bro, I will when ive got Claire." I found Claire lying limp on the floor with Jason standing in front of her, _guarding _her.  
"No one's getting Claire!" Jason said.  
"Since when did you care?" Shane asked.  
"Since I started working for Brandon." He replied.  
"For god sake Jason just kill her." Brandon said tipping his head back, _big mistake_. Shane took the chance and lunged forward to stake him. Jason spun round knife out and lunged for Claire.  
I ran and grabbed him round the waist, slamming him hard into the stairs. "Grab Claire and go!" I shouted to Shane, he nodded picked her up and left. I slammed my fist in Jason's face.  
"You can't kill me!" Jason said, grabbing the banister for support.  
"Why not, I have permission did you know? 1 kill per year, this is one well worth it." Then something fluttered from behind me.  
"Michael," Oliver said. "I suggest you leave now, or things will have to get messy, wont they!"  
"H-How, what the fuck?" Jason stammered.  
"Eve decided to take the stake out when Shane left. She was a big help." I realized he'd messed with her head.  
"Leave her out of this." I said flashing my fangs down.  
"Then I suggest you leave Jason out of this, Jason for Eve. Such a coincidence that there siblings isn't it?" Then he flashed me a full teeth grin, fangs down.  
I pushed off the steps then ran for the exit.

Eve's POV

"He fucked with my head!" I yelled at Shane.  
"Oh okay then, let's all go to happy land and take stakes out vamps." Shane said in a high girly voice.  
"Leave it Shane," Michael said coming through the kitchen, "When a vamp fucks up your head you can't do anything about it."  
"Oh yeh and you'd know _all_ about it wouldn't you Mikey." He said.  
"Guys," Claire said from the top of the stairs. "Shut _up_!" Shane smiled and met her halfway giving her an intense hug. Claire stumbled back a step with the force. "Nice to see you too… Shane." She said trying to struggle away from his embrace.  
"Sorry," He said when he finally let go. "You okay right?"  
"Yes im fine, honestly if anyone else asks me if im okay, I'll hurt myself just to punish you!" We all laughed at that.  
"Ive missed you." Shane said cupping her chin in his hand, then he bent down to kiss her. It was really cute, and personal, so I looked away towards Michael who was smiling at them.  
"You know," He whispered to me, "I sometimes feel like were the parents and there the kids, don't you?"  
"Yeh, it's a nice feeling too." We smiled then Michael motioned for me to follow him, into the kitchen.  
"Coffee?" He asked getting 4 cracked mugs out of the cupboard.  
"Sure," I said getting out some cookies, "So what happened at the abandoned hospital?" He tensed up but carried on like I never asked anything.  
I thought he wasn't going to answer, but eventually he did, "Shane turned up, staked Brandon, then I was about to kill Jason but—."  
"What!" I shrieked. "Did you just say you were about to kill Jase?"  
"Yeh…"  
"Oh my god Michael!"  
"Well then you should thank Oliver for showing up, here those two are for Shane and Claire." He said pointing to two mugs on the table.  
I glared at him then picked up the two mugs and headed upstairs. They were in Shane's room; Claire's head was in Shane's lap. He was stroking he hair absently. When I coughed he looked up startled then pointed to the table beside his bed. _Is she okay_? I mouthed. Shane nodded his head then made a shooing motion. I rolled my eyes at him then left, I decided I didn't want to see Michael so I went to my bedroom.  
When I flicked the light switch I yelped in surprise to see Michael sitting at the end of my bed. He got up super-fast and tried to leave.  
"Michael," I said trying to shove him back in. "Dude it's okay."  
"But I nearly killed your brother Eve." He said.  
"It's okay, you nearly did, but you didn't so im fine with that now stop being a drama princess." He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Honey, your nowhere near being a drama _queen_. That takes skill that only girls can master, although Shane is fairly close."  
"Oi, I heard that!" He shouted.  
"Oh sorry _sweetie_." I said in a mocking voice. "Um why aren't we in the secret room, has no one noticed we still have a death sentence."  
"Good point, get up I'll tell Claire and Shane."  
"Okay, by the way you may need to take a trip downstairs to put some more supplies in the fridge; you're looking kind of pale."  
"How do you know when im hungry, plus im pale all the time."  
"Yes, but your even more pale when you're hungry."  
"Alright, alright Mrs Observant."  
"Harsh, just harsh." He nodded getting serious "Seriously get up there, I won't be long." Then he went to knock on Shane's door.

Days passed as we all entertained ourselves in the secret room, we had at least 5 phone calls from Claire's parents but we told her it was best not to answer. There was a knock on the door.  
"I think I should go see who that is." Michael said getting up.  
"Be careful man," Shane said, "Oh and by the way if there's trouble don't hesitate, shout for help." Then he and Michael exchanged a grin.  
Some kind of private joke, Michael pressed the button then headed downstairs. A few minutes passed until he came back up.  
"Claire," He said looking at her with an unreadable expression "You've gotta come down." His face looked as if it was almost _strained_…  
"What for?" She asked, she must have seen his expression too because she silently got up let go of Shane's hand and headed downstairs with Michael.  
"That don't sound good." Shane said, getting up.  
"No best if we stay here, did you see Michael's face? Plus he wouldn't put her in danger, right?" Shane shrugged.


	11. I'll Sign

Claire's POV

"Michael whats going on," She asked when the door had closed to the secret room. "Michael?" She said when he didn't reply. He sighed and stopped, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Look you just need to come downstairs, its Amelie."  
"Hello Claire." Amelie said when they reached the door. "I have a special delivery for you." Then she handed over a heavy cream envelope.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Well that's for either you to find out, or Michael to tell you." Then she turned round and got into her black limo that was waiting at the bottom of their drive. "Michael?" He shook his head then pointed silently to the letter.  
"You might want to read that… and sit down at the same time." The piece of paper inside was beige, rose smelling, old paper.

_I, Claire Elizabeth Danvers, swear my life, my blood and my service now and for my lifetime, that Amelie may command me in all things._

"Don't do it," Michael said. "Claire don't, she's going to do it like the old days, when vampires had slaves instead of what they have now."

_Agreeing to this will save you and your friends from any future harm to come, especially you._

"I have to," She breathed, not meeting his eyes. "Or were all going to die."  
"Claire you don't always have to be the hero to save us, please don't do it."  
"Don't do what?" Shane called from upstairs, "Michael whats going on?"  
"Stay out of it Shane, this doesn't concern you."  
"_Doesn't concern me_, bullshit!" Shane snapped. Michael was lost in argument and hadn't noticed her slip out a pen and sign it. She ripped off a piece of paper from her note pad and crumpled it up to look like the letter she'd signed.  
"Shut up," She yelled, "Right Michael, here's the contract," She said walking over to the bin. "And now it's in the bin, happy?"  
He looked at her suspiciously then shrugged, "Claire would you be able to go to the grocery store with Shane, were running low on supplies."  
"Sure." She said and met Shane halfway to the door; he grabbed hold of her hand and stood her in place.  
"Michael, you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Well _you're_ with her aren't you, Mr Boyfriend?" _Was there something I missed_? "It'll be okay if you rush, don't stall."  
"Okay," He said then looked at Claire, "You ready?" She nodded her head. _Maybe I could convince Shane to go to the town hall so I could find Amelie_, that's if she even goes there.  
"So," He said casually. "Good job of lying to Michael but you're not going to lie to me Claire."  
"What?" She said utterly confused, oh no, Shane must have seen her switch the paper! "No Shane look, it's not what you think."  
"Okay then, give me an explanation." He sounded like someone who questions a criminal, hell; he even looked intimidating with how tall he was.  
"Look here's the paper, work it out from there." She fumbled through her pocket and gave the contract to him.  
He sighed and handed back the piece of paper, without saying anything. "What, you're not even mad, you aren't going to have a go at me?"  
He looked at her stunned. "Claire I would never have a go at you, and to be honest I can't exactly criticize you if I would do the same. But I do think it's an incredibly dumb idea."  
"Im seventeen, not a kid, I can make my own decisions."  
"I know, it's just you worry me, a lot."  
"You worry me more," He smiled then took her hand in his.  
"Could we stop at the town hall then, so I can you know give this to Amelie."  
"Sure, but it's going to be a quick stop otherwise were meat."  
"Why, where is the town hall?"  
"Vamp central, basically known as Founder's Square."  
"_Oh god_, will we be alright?"  
"As long as we move quickly and tell the guards were delivering your contract then im sure we will be yeh."  
"Shane," She said craning her head back to look at him, "Don't be cocky."  
"Damn girl, harsh, cocky is what im known for."  
"Yes but if your cocky it'll get us nowhere," She looked back down to the pavement, "Plus I want to do it before Michael finds out."  
"Good point, we better hurry up then, there are only so many excuses we can give for being late by shopping and waiting in a line won't cut it." And he was right; there weren't many people living in the small town of Morganville.

They didn't have to get much at the grocery store and it took only at least 5 minutes.  
"Right best if we run there get it delivered fast as possible then run home, plus it's starting to get dark so all the more reason to run." She nodded then they started to run towards Founder's Square.  
When they arrived there were pale people _everywhere_! "It's okay," Shane said, when he saw how worried she looked, "They won't hurt us if we're here for a reason." She thought she was going to make it without anyone stopping her, but she didn't.  
"Excuse me," Said the guard, "What are you youngsters doing here?"  
"I have a signed contract that I need to deliver to Amelie."  
"Can I see it?" He said holding his hand out. She silently placed the contract on his hand. He unfolded it and examined it. "Well," He said after what seemed like a very long time, "Seems to me that this here is a fake."  
"What," Claire gasped, "No Amelie came to our house and gave me the contract."  
"I doubt that, The Founder does not give out protection, she hasn't for 7 solid decades, why should she now?"  
"Because I see it fit to do so," Amelie said stepping out of the town hall, the guards face changed from smug to alert. "Does this bother you, Hans?"  
"No, Founder, sorry I didn't know."  
"That's quite alright, and yes you are correct I haven't given protection for 70 years, your cautiousness is re-assuring but it is not needed for these two." He nodded then handed the contract over to her.  
"Ah, thank you," She said to Claire, "Im glad you accepted, I will need you tomorrow at 2, and you may bring Shane if you wish."  
"But I have classes then and—."  
"Skip them," She said keeping her face as cool as ice but Claire could hear the annoyance in her voice. "See you tomorrow." Then she turned and left.  
"I suggest you two go home now, it's dark."  
"But im protected now." Claire said.  
"But you have no bracelet to prove that, not yet anyway. Hurry now, many vampires crave 0 negative." Then he gave her a really creepy smile.  
"Right," Shane said, "Defiantly going now, that was too creepy for my comfort." So she and Shane left Founder's square untouched.  
"That went well." Claire said to Shane.  
"Yeh could have gone better though." He looked down at Claire, "What are we going to tell Michael, we were there for at least 10 minutes, we should have been home 10 minutes ago."  
"We could say that we had to hide in an alley because some mean scary vampire tried to eat you."  
"Ha-ha no way are we using something that makes me sound like a wimp how about we got stopped by a police cruiser who gave you your Morganville ID card."  
"Shane, where's the ID card if Michael asks?"  
"Well im out of ideas, Claire he's going to find out at some point you may as well tell him, he'd be more angry if he worked it out."  
"Okay," She sighed, "Let's hope he doesn't bite my head off, literally."

Michael was already waiting at the door.  
"Uh oh," She said gripping Shane's forearm, "I think he knows."  
"Yeh and he looks pretty pissed." They were walking up the drive when suddenly Michael was right in front of Claire before she could breathe.  
"What the hell!" He whispered, trying to stay as calm as possible, "Do you know how stupid you are Claire, how stupid you've been."  
"Im sorry," She gasped, Michael was incredibly close… too close. _At any moment he could kill me, he's going to kill me_!  
"Okay bro I think that's a bit too close, some ones already done that to her."  
"Oh yeh," He said facing Shane. "Who?"  
"Um Hans at Founders squa…" His voice trailed off as Michael's eyes turned crimson, "Claire get inside now!" He shouted, she started to move then Michael grabbed her wrist and hauled her back. She hit the floor with a loud smack from her head. _Ow Michael can really throw_.  
"No bracelet I see." Michael said still holding onto Claire.  
"Let go of me!" She yelled.  
"Why so you can go back out there and claim the bracelet to finish the job?"  
"Michael I did it to protect you."  
"I don't need protecting." He declared.  
"Okay then I did it to protect Shane and Eve." His face softened only for a moment but that didn't stop him.  
"They can protect themselves; you on the other hand put yourself on danger to protect nothing!"  
"Michael!" Eve screamed from the front door. "What the hell man let go of her you're not an animal, oh wait let me rephrase let go of her you animal!" He winced and let go of Claire's hand.  
"Im sorry," He whispered, and he really did look it, then he took off into the night. Shane ran over and checked her wrist that was starting to turn purple. "Jesus Claire, how hard did he grip you?"  
"Not that hard." She lied.  
"Don't bullshit me."  
"Well I think you know how hard he held my wrist from the bruise, don't you think!" I yelled, he sat back looking shocked. "Im so sorry."  
"Nah everyone's had a tough night we should just go inside."  
"What about Michael!" Eve said.  
"Michael's a vampire, like he's going to get bitten he'll be fine, he'll be back by tomorrow and if he isn't then we'll look for him."  
Then they all headed inside and up to the secret room.


	12. Myrnin

Shane's POV

At about 11pm I heard Michael downstairs playing his guitar, funny he always plays it when he's stressed. I left the two girls in the secret room and went downstairs.  
"Bro—," I held a hand up to stop him talking.  
"I know your pissed at Claire but she was doing what she thought was right you can't blame her for thinking it would protect us, she didn't grow up in Morganville so she wouldn't know that giving protection to one person only means it's for that person and not anyone else."  
"Wait what?" Claire said from the top of the stairs.  
"Argh great, I thought you were asleep."  
"I was until I realized you left, and why didn't you stop me if you knew it was only for one person."  
"I wanted to keep you safe, if you knew it would protect no one but yourself you'd never take it."  
"He's right," Michael said putting his guitar back in his case, "But Claire you still made a stupid mistake, and you have no idea what she's going to make you do."  
"Oh and you do." I said turning towards him, arms folded across my chest.  
"Yes," He said in a matter of fact way, "When I left I went to find Amelie to see if she was going to make you do anything, turns out im your ride and bodyguard to be a student of some crazy vampire who has a mental problem, literally."  
"Wait," I said, "Let me get this straight Claire is going to be taught by some ancient vampire who has an illness and something mentally wrong with him. Please tell me that that's not true, she's at even more risk than living with a vampire who almost attacked her."  
"Well im her bodyguard and no way am I letting him do anything."  
"_Him_," I said in disgust, "It's a man, even worse!"  
"How is that worse?" Claire said now in the room with me and Michael.  
Me and Michael both looked at her. "Only guys would understand." I said.  
"Look nothing will happen to her while im there, which is all the time."  
"What's his name?" I asked hoping it was someone I would no.  
"Myrnin, apparently only Amelie, Gramma Day and I know his location. No one any of you, even me, have ever met and he's the second oldest vampire in the world."  
"God even worse, _again_," I said in frustration. "Now she's going to have a grandad hitting on her."  
"What," Claire said, "That's just gross, no way."  
"Look there's more chance of him eating her than hitting on her, he's killed five of his assistants, but they didn't have anyone to watch over them, Claire does."  
"Wait," I said, "What did you just say?"  
"That Claire has someone to watch over her."  
"No, no, the other thing, the one about 5 assistants." I said.  
"Oh that, he killed all 5 of his assistants, but Shane, they had no one to watch out for them."  
"What did he do to them, like what did he do with their body?" Claire asked.  
"Well I heard I used one of their brains in a computer that controls Morganville, but he had turned her, Ada I think her name was, and his craziness took over and he just killed her. Made her a computer so he would never lose her."  
"Oh god." Claire said she looked as if someone had just punched all the air out of her. I went over and slowly pulled her into a hug.  
"Im so sorry," I said, "If I knew this was going to happen I would have honestly knocked you out if I had to stop you from taking that contract to her."  
"Re-assuring," She said, still sounding breathless, "Look I'll be okay though I have Michael, nothing's going to happen to me."  
"Hmmm I wonder," I turned to Michael, "Tomorrow me and Claire have to see Amelie I could ask her then if I could go with Claire also, and by the way, _why_ does she want Claire to get taught by a pyscho vampire?"  
"Myrnin is incredibly old and has been Amelie's friend since there change and Myrnin had the brain capacity of Claire, when he was her age, according to Amelie. She wants Myrnin to teach Claire the things people used to learn but are now forgotten, and since Claire is probably the smartest human in town, who better to pick than the genius living here."  
"If you're talking about me then that's very flattering," I said giving him a cocky smile. "Okay well we can work this out tomorrow."  
Then we all headed upstairs. Eve was fast asleep and sure enough Claire didn't hesitate.  
"Do you reckon Amelie will let me, you know come."  
Michael shrugged, "To be honest, bro, I haven't got a clue but I doubt it. If you go all King Kong on her, it won't end nicely for Claire."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well you being cocky makes people pissed especially Amelie, so she would have Claire stay with Myrnin extra, just to punish you and it benefits her at the same time. Claire learns more and less is forgotten and you tone down."  
"I guess… we have a deal." I said extending my hand waiting for him to shake it.  
"No," He said putting his hands up, "No deals, not the right thing to say."  
"Oh yeh, sorry, right well I don't know about you but im getting some rest if im going to be facing the meanest, scariest vampire I need some beauty sleep." Michael rolled his eyes then got up and went over to the spare couch.


	13. Meeting Myrnin

Claire's POV

"Right come on then beautiful I'll try not to be cocky." Shane said as we were heading down the stairs, going to see Amelie. _He called me beautiful_!  
"You better not be cocky!" She said playfully punching his arm, he rode with it.  
"You know you're like Alice," Shane said looking cutely lost in thought. "Off to see the White Queen and down the rabbit hole with the Mad Hatter."  
She couldn't help but giggle but she didn't dare think about it too much because the phrase '_Off wither her head_!' loomed way too close.  
A guard met them at the car park claiming to be their escort to Amelie's office. Shane gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything. Amelie's office was surprisingly big, Claire had expected small crammed up with dusty book shelves everywhere, with no windows.  
Amelie's office was white, spaced out with no sign of dust anywhere. The shelves were stacked high, polished, filled with books, but not quite crammed.  
Amelie motioned for Claire and Shane to sit down. "Here is your bracelet." Amelie said pushing forward a heavy black box covered with red velvet. Eve would love something like this to be her jewelry box. She opened the lid; it wasn't what she had expected.  
She picked it up it felt heavy and solid in her hands. She looked for the clasp but found nothing.  
"It has been made especially to fit your hand, hold still now." And Amelie got up and walked round the desk to take the bracelet out of her hands. "Now you're going to feel a strong electric shock but nothing to paralyze you." That so wasn't re-assuring.  
She looked over at Shane who was cautiously inspecting the bracelet. "But… no, wait I don't—."  
Too late Amelie moved and the bracelet seemed to pass _through_ her skin and bone, and then the electric shock came. It was worse than she expected, it went through her whole body like someone had tazered her. Then it was resting heavily on her wrist, Shane was stood up.  
"No need Shane, sit back down, I trust you have come to ask for something, have you not?"  
He sat back down, slowly. "Yeh about this psycho vampire, Merlin?"  
"Myrnin." Amelie supplied.  
"Yeh him, I know Michael's already going to be her bodyguard but would it be okay if I was there too. I mean Claire's the only one in Morganville that's human, with the IQ to store so much vamp history, you wouldn't want her getting killed."  
"What I do with Claire is my own affair now, Mr Collins, but I think it would be useful for you to be there too, although you aren't protected."  
"Don't need to be, I've got my protection right here." He said holding up to balled fists, and smiling triumphantly.  
"Yes very good you can put them down now." She faced Claire. "Alright, your first class with Myrnin is in 5 minutes, Michael is waiting outside you can meet him there and go, Michael knows his location so no need to worry. And I want none of you saying a word to anyone about where he is, even to Oliver."  
Claire nodded, but Shane didn't. She stamped on his foot he yelped then nodded too. As Amelie had said Michael was waiting outside with a black sedan. "Since when did you get a car bro?" Shane asked. "They assigned me one now that im Claire's transportation."  
"Hey, im your helper does that mean I get one too?" Shane asked hopefully.  
"Probably not, get in or were going to be late." He said getting in.  
"Shot gun!" Shane said raising his hand.  
"Um should I know what that is?" Claire asked. "It's what you say if you want the passenger seat, if you don't call shotgun first you in the back, no matter what."  
Then he ran down the steps to the door.

They arrived by an alley, a really dark alley.  
"Um Michael," She said, "Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Yes," He said without any doubt. "Look there's Granma Day and there's the alley, he's down he alley at the end in a shack."  
"Like I said," Shane said looking at Claire through the wing mirror, "Alice down the rabbit hole to see the Mad Hatter."  
"I like it," Michael said, which earned him a strange unreadable look from Shane, "I mean your Alice in wonderland reference, of course I don't like the fact that Claire's getting tutored by a psycho."  
"Alright _Dad_, I have you two, it's going to be fine." She hoped.  
"Claire!" Someone shouted from down in the little shack. "Your late, late, late where have you been we have much to do!" She went down the steps, with Shane and Michael close behind her. He was a tall dark haired man, probably got changed in his late 20's. His dark hair was shoulder length and wavy.  
"My." He gasped, suddenly stopping what he was doing.  
"What?" She asked subconsciously taking a step back. "Do not be afraid my dear," He said smiling. "You simply remind me of someone."  
"Um… hi?" She said waving. "So what am I actually here for?"  
"Learning of course," He said with unnaturally wide eyes, _he isn't ill he's just crazy_! "Advanced Biochem, Philosophical Studies, Quantum Mechanics and Honors Myth and Legend. Isn't it all so exciting?" He ran over knocking piles of books on his way.  
The shack was a lab, _was he a scientist_? It had piles of untidy books all over the place, he had some book shelves but they were all crammed full. There was dust everywhere, nothing like Amelie's office.  
"Are you a scientist?" She blurted, he turned around smiling even wider.  
"Glad you noticed I hear you are one too."  
"Um, if you see it that way… kind of?"  
"Michael this is a really bad idea, can't you just tell… you know." She heard Shane say from behind her.  
"Shane I can't over right this, plus I don't think he'd…" His voice trailed off and his face changed to realization. "God he's lonely isn't he."  
"Exactly," Shane said, "And… Assistants and him don't work well."  
"Ah ha!" She heard Myrnin cry from behind her, when she turned around he was in her face holding a book up. "Read this for tomorrow."  
"That's impossible! It's a pretty big book; I don't think I'll have anytime." She said looking doubtfully at the cover.  
"Nonsense child, nothing is impossible." She turned it over to the front cover.  
"Alchemy," She read, "It's a load of crap, I mean it's like magic not science, and you're meant to be a scientist."  
"Meant," He said looking hurt, "I am not _meant_ to be a scientist, I _am_ a scientist and magic is what powers Morganville, magic created things you could not imagine were real."  
"So you're like the inventor/scientist of Morganville?" She asked.  
"Yes, if you put it that way, I suppose."  
"Why do people think your ill… you seem fine to me – just a bit nuts." He spun round suddenly knocking his test tubes on the floor.  
"Right read the book for tomorrow I expect you to memorize the symbols for different substances, now go."  
"What, but—."  
"Go!" He snapped. Claire felt Shane's warm grip on her shoulder, hustling her back up the steps to the car.  
"Im so sorry." She heard Myrnin say softly. They were in the car in seconds, no one bothered calling shotgun they just got in which ever door they were closest to.


	14. It's A Trap

Claire's POV

"Right you aint going back there, not ever Claire, you hear me!" Shane said.  
"I-I have to."  
"No you don't, you just don't turn up."  
"Shane," Michael sighed, "It's not that simple, now that Claire is owned by Amelie. Amelie has the right to tell Claire to do whatever she wants. If she refuses then…" The phrase '_Off wither her head_!' suddenly popped into her head again.  
"Yeh, okay I guess that's not a good idea." Shane admitted.  
"So," Michael said coolly, "How's the bracelet?" She'd forgotten all about it, even though it was heavy and cold.  
"Um okay, I guess."  
"Felt weird when it passed through your bones huh?"  
"Uh, yeh."  
He sighed "You know one word answers aren't really re-assuring."  
"Sorry…" Then she realized she'd given another one word answer. "Um so what time do we have to go back tomorrow, and how am I going to finish the book in time and what happens if I don't?"  
"Okay so one word answers weren't great but that was overstepping it." He said then smiled through his rear view mirror. "We have to go back tomorrow at 3 and im guessing if you don't read the book in time, he'll get angry and give you homework." The last bit Michael said as a joke.  
"Michael, im being serious."  
"Okay well to be honest, Claire, I really don't know." The rest of the ride back was tense, mostly because of Shane.

She woke up to a loud knock on her door; she groaned then without thinking opened the door.  
Shane was standing there inspecting her eyebrows raised. "Nice clothes," He said, "Hope you're not wearing that to your crazy tutors place, he'll go nuts."  
She stuck her tongue out, and to her horror, he licked it!  
"Ewwww," She squealed playfully hitting him on the chest. "Im getting dressed, unless you want to stay, go away."  
He silently closed the door, but didn't move away from it. She picked out a red tank top and black jeans Eve had bought her. When she opened the door she found Shane slouching against the wall.  
"Right," He said looking up, "Let's get this show on the rod. Michael!" He yelled then motioned for Claire to come downstairs.  
No one really talked on the way to Myrnin, not that there was much to talk about. She was just getting out of the car when she heard Eve yell her name from down the alley.  
She gasped and turned to Michael, who'd heard it too. "I think we'd better leave." Michael said pushing her and Shane into the car.  
"What!" Shane said, "You did hear that right, Eve is down there with Count Crackular and you're just going to walk away?"  
"Look it's not what you think, Shane it's a trap."  
"Oh yeh?" Shane said, "Then explain!" Michael was blabbing on about how vampires could influence voices of other people to lure their prey. She didn't think but took the chance when Michael's back was turned to run down the alley.  
"No!" She heard Michael scream from behind her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't, it was like something was helping her run towards it, like big hands dragging her forwards, _into the hands of the predator_. She was protected though, that would mean Myrnin can't bite/kill her.  
When she got to the doors of the shack they opened before she could touch them and suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. It was Myrnin. He locked the door then flung her down the stairs, where she crashed into at least 3 piles of dusty and heavy books that toppled all over her, crushing her in place. Myrnin looked crazy, not the beady eyed fun crazy the ill crazy. He had his good days and his bad days, she guessed.  
Michael and Shane were trying to barge the door open, but Myrnin had put a dead lock on it, it wasn't going to budge. _Im going to die, he's going to kill me_. _I'll never see Shane again_. He was about to lunge for her then suddenly stopped. He looked at her wrist in confusion.  
"Who are you, why has Amelie given you protection?" He asked.  
"Im Claire Danvers, sir, and I got protection off her to learn from you. Im your student, I started yesterday remember?"  
"You shouldn't trust me Claire, im a monster." She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he look so… lost.  
"You're not a monster, your just ill." She said trying to sit up but the pressure of the books weighed her down.  
"Ah, I remember now, Amelie assigned you to work for me so we could find the cure for the illness, and also find the cause."  
"Um but its only you, right, with the illness. You only have it?"  
"Oh no, my dear, every vampire in Morganville carries the illness. Some are minor and some have taken over most the vampires mind, and body."  
"Like you?" She blurted.  
"Yes, exactly like me, that is why you should never trust me. I may forget many things but I never forget how to kill." He extended a hand to help her out of the pile of books. "Im terribly sorry about shutting your friends out… and luring you in, I did not remember who you were."  
"Then how did you know to make the sound of Eve shouting my name." There was a flash of guilt in his eyes.  
He bowed his head in shame. "Sorry." He said. She didn't mean to do it, it just happened.  
She hugged him.  
He was so surprised; he was as stiff as a block of wood. She wasn't actually sure how long it had been since anyone had touched him, or even hugged him. For a second he resisted her, and then his arms went around her, and she heard him heave a great sigh. It still wasn't a real hug, but it was as close as he was going to get.  
"You should go now little one." He said pulling back from her.  
"What time should I—?"  
"Best if you don't come back tomorrow, don't forget to study though, I'll want an essay on the understanding of Alchemy." Then he turned round and started piling the books back up. _One day im going to sort this place out_, _give it a spring clean_. What if that one day never came, what if the illness took over Myrnin completely and he would never return to sanity. _I have to find the cure_!  
When she opened the door Shane and Michael fell in on her, squashing her bruises from the books.  
"Ow," She breathed, "Ive been crushed twice, that's not nice for my organs."  
"Sorry." Michael said getting up fast and scanning the lab. "Right what happened tell me every single detail."  
Shane said giving her a hand up.  
She got in the car and just blurted it all out, how Myrnin had thrown her into a pile of books, remembered only part of it, then how he told her to leave before anything else happened.  
She missed out the part about when she hugged him; she knew Shane wouldn't like that.  
"Right," Michael said, "That's it im with Shane on this you're not going back ever."  
"But I have to Amelie—."  
"I'll talk to Amelie but in the meantime you're not going back."  
And that was that.


	15. Im Not Letting You Die

Shane's POV

I could tell there was something Claire wasn't telling us, and from the look on Michael's face he could tell that too. But we decided not to mention it. No one spoke on the way back; Michael was going to see Amelie tonight and try to get Claire out of her death wish.  
When we arrived Eve was waiting on the steps of Glass House.  
"Eve what are you doing?" I asked.  
"What does it look like to you?" She said sharply.  
"Hanging a '_This vein for rent_.' sign around your neck?"  
"Funny. I was waiting for you, dumbass. You get lonely, you know, waiting for you guys to get home, wandering whether or not the vamp ate you."  
"Which one," Michael said flashing his Im-so-hot smile at her. I wondered if Claire ever fell for it, probably did – any girl would. "I'll cook tea if you want." Claire said walking up to my side.  
"I'll help," I said raising my hand. "I need to talk to you anyway."  
"Oooh," Eve said, eyes growing wide. "Whats happened that I don't know?"  
"No one knows apart from her." Michael said.  
"What?" Claire asked trying to look innocent.  
"Don't bullshit us Claire." That shut her up; she walked inside straight into the kitchen. When I got in she already had something boiling on the stove.  
"Pasta okay with you?" She said, turning round.  
"Claire," I sighed, "What happened with Myrnin you're not telling us?"  
"Don't flip okay, it wasn't his fault."  
"Oh no," I said rubbing my forehead, "This can't be good, if he's hitting on you and your not saying anything I swear to god I'll kick his predatory ass!"  
"It wasn't him!" She said, putting the towel down on the table, "Look I hugged him okay, I didn't want to tell you because…"  
"Claire," I said bringing her into a hug, "It was just a hug, why did you give him a hug anyway…" She opened her mouth to speak, "And don't say he's lonely."  
"Well," She said, "That kind of is the reason, but also because he's ill and there's nothing anybody can do to help him, he can't find the cure. He's been trying for years now but forgets how far he's got because the illness is getting worse. He told me it's caused by stress and he stresses when he can't remember things, so he gets worse. Shane, there's nothing I can do, this illness is basically cancer, but every vampires got it, even Michael."  
I tensed up when Michael walked in. "Even Michael what?" Michael asked leaning on the door frame, eyebrows raised.  
"Michael I have to go back tomorrow, I don't care what you or Amelie or even Myrnin says, im going back."  
"No you're not!" Me and Michael chorused.  
"I have to; I have to find the cure im not letting you die Michael!"  
"What?" That was obviously the first time he'd heard of that. "Why would I be dying?"  
She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again without saying anything. "I-I can't say." Then she turned round to busy herself with the pasta. Michael left with a quick chill of a breeze. I put my arm around her waist to pull her close.  
She let her head rest against my chest. "Ive screwed up haven't I?" She sighed.  
"No, but your trying to help the vamps which is putting you in danger 24/7."  
"But I have to, I don't want to see them just die, Myrnin, Michael, Amelie even Oliver doesn't deserve to die like that, there all slowly going insane."  
"Yeh I get that, bad right?" I said. "But Claire you're going to end up dying for vamps, and honestly that's not exactly the best way to die."  
"Im not dying for the vamps, im dying for Michael… If I do you know, die, But I won't." She said confidently.  
"I hope your right." I sighed, resting my chin on the top of her head.  
"Pasta's ready by the looks of it." I said pointing to the foam rising out from the pan. She grabbed some bowls from the cupboard and dished up. Michael wasn't in the living room and Eve was staring out the window.  
"Um Eve, where's Michael?" Claire asked, putting the bowls on the table.  
"He went to find Amelie; Claire you know what you're doing is stupid right?"  
"Leave her alone," I said, "You're not the one risking your life for Michael."  
"Shane," Claire groaned, "I wasn't meant to tell anyone."  
"I don't care, everyone's having a go at you and they don't even know the story."  
"What story?" Eve said, sitting down. Claire told Eve everything, about how Myrnin was slowly losing it with no cure for the vampires, how he was the only one who ever got close enough to finding the cure but forgetting because of the illness. She was so determined not to give up.  
"You're worried for _Oliver_?" Eve spat.  
"It's not fair, Eve, and if all the vampires in town turn out to be like Myrnin, there'll be no more population of humans."  
"Suppose," She shrugged, "But it's still dangerous, I mean yeh you have guts to do this, risking your life for every vampire in town but it's still dangerous."  
Claire shook her head in frustration, picked up her pasta then went upstairs.  
Eve got up to follow her, "Don't," I said putting my arm out to stop her, "Leave her alone she's just upset, it'll blow over."  
Eve nodded then sat back down.


End file.
